


You know you like it but you’re scared of the shame

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon suggests a game of spin the bottle, allowing Jiho to make the fantasy he's been dreaming about for so long come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know you like it but you’re scared of the shame

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> SUCK  
> AT  
> SUMMARIES
> 
> prompt: Block b playing some sort of drinking game (truth or dare or the spining bottle or something) and everyone/everyone (but mostly ZiKyung 8DD) Thanks!

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_   
_You know you like it but you’re scared of the shame_   
_What you want, what you gonna do?_   
_You Know You Like It – DJ Snake & AlunaGeorge_

 

Usually, group-bonding sessions are awful – Jiho often doodles, or plays with his hair, or examines the ground – _anything_ to avoid the sharing that he’s meant to be participating in. Honestly, he doesn’t understand Jihoon’s obsession with them.

But as Kyung’s cock rubs up against his thigh, as Kyung moans into his neck, fingers grasping desperately at his shirt, he realises he doesn’t mind group bonding sessions. Not at all.

//

“Spin the bottle.” Jihoon deadpans, glancing at them all to see their reaction.

Jiho’s heart starts racing. Playing spin the bottle is not something he has ever, or will ever, want to do with these six other men. Not because it disgusts him; no, much the opposite. Because he knows that if he gets a chance, he will not be able to trust himself to _not_ deliberately engineer it so that the bottle lands on him and Kyung.

He’s been dancing delicately around Kyung for as long as he can remember, since before their debut days; he’s been waking up aching and hard, wanting Kyung, for ages now. He has no idea if Kyung feels the same, and he doesn’t really care – he’s managed to convince himself that the fantasy is better than the real thing. He’d rather have the fantasy than nothing at all.

“No.” Jaehyo snaps back, mouth turned down at the corners.

Jihoon pouts. “Oh, come on. Spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven combined. You don’t _have_ to do anything with the other person. It’s a secret.”

“Where the hell did you learn about those games?” Kyung asks, eyebrow raised – he and Jiho know what they are, of course, but Jihoon’s English isn’t the best and he hasn’t lived abroad like they have.

Jihoon looks down, into his wine glass, and blushes. “Google.”

Jiho shakes his head as Jihoon starts explaining what seven minutes in heaven is to the others, before being cut off by Jaehyo again.

“Jihoon, _no_. I’m not going into a closet with any of you.” Jaehyo is getting more flustered now, starting to fidget with his bottle of beer.

“Why? So you don’t have to come out of it?” Yukwon pipes up, and the six turn to stare at him.

Jaehyo lurches to his feet at that. “I’m going to beat the fucking shit out of you, Yukwon.” He snarls, but even he sees the funny side and starts laughing, which sets the others off.

 _Maybe_ Jihoon is drunk enough to have forgotten that dumb idea, but as Jiho sees him place an empty bottle in the middle of the circle, his heart sinks. This could have dire consequences, and he catches Kyung’s eye across the circle.

Maybe it’s the alcohol fuzzing his comprehension, but this isn’t just the two of them staring at each other; the look is intense, weighty – Jiho shivers under its gravity, but still doesn’t look away, even as Kyung licks his lips. That simple movement makes his cock twitch in his pants, and he can feel himself getting hard; _damn_ Kyung.

“Jiho!” Minhyuk yells, right in his ear, snapping him back to reality.

He jumps, blinking furiously. “What?” He asks, realising everyone is looking at him now.

“Do you want to spin first?” Jihoon asks, wolfish grin settling into place.

Jiho frowns. He knows Jihoon is winding him up deliberately. The maknae knows how to read him now; years of living together will do that. He _knows_ Jiho is uncomfortable with this whole premise, and so has picked him to go first. If Jiho makes a fuss, Jihoon will claim it is out of respect for the leader.

It’s a no win situation, so he closes his eyes and spins the bottle, keeping them closed as he hears the unmistakable sound of Taeil’s sigh. He opens them again to, indeed, see Taeil getting to his feet, extending his hand to Jiho to do the same.

Jiho stares up at Taeil, who is smiling wearily back at him; it could be worse, so he takes Taeil’s hand and walks into the designated “closet” – the little laundry room just adjacent to the living room where the others are.

The door shuts behind them and Taeil leans against it, eyebrow raised. “Do you think they’re listening?” He whispers.

Grabbing a basket of clean laundry and overturning it onto the floor so he has a comfortable place to sit, Jiho snorts. “Is the sky blue? You know Jihoon is pressed up against that damn door.”

Taeil slides down to the floor and scoots across so that they’re sitting opposite each other. “What are we even meant to be doing in here, anyway?”

“Making out. Shit like that.” Jiho replies, sighing and lying back on the pile of clothing, which smells strangely comforting. “And no offence, hyung, but I’m not really in the mood for that tonight.”

Taeil flops back next to him, digging an elbow into his ribs playfully. “Don’t fool yourself, Jiho, you’re not exactly my type.”

They lay there like that for a minute, comfortable in each other’s presence, just enjoying the silence, until Taeil shoots up, a gleam in his eye. “Should we fake some noises?” He hisses, grinning.

The alcohol is making everything go slowly, so it takes a while for Jiho to comprehend, but as he realises what Taeil meant, he grins back and lets out an exaggerated moan.

Taeil nearly chokes on his own laughter, and Jiho has to launch at him and clap a hand over his mouth so the others don’t hear. “Oh, hyung.” He groans.

“Jiho – fuck!” Taeil yells. “My cock!”

That does it for Jiho and he falls backwards into the clothes, laughing so hard he can’t even breathe. When Jihoon calls through the door, “Taeil hyung, are you alright?” it just sends them into more peals of laughter.

That’s how the others find them when their seven minutes are up: gasping for air in a pile of clean laundry, hands clutched to their stomachs.

//

“That went well.” Jihoon says, pointedly, staring at the two of them once they’ve all settled back down into a circle.

Jiho takes another pull of his beer, trying to ignore the way Kyung’s stare settles around him like the ocean, threatening to drag him under. “Yeah.” He replies amicably.

“Next!” Jihoon yells, clapping his hands.

When Jiho gets drunk, he sort of retreats into himself a little bit – he is happy to sit back and observe, not participate, so that’s what he does now, fingers playing with the paper label on his beer bottle. Yukwon and Minhyuk are next, and he watches, albeit a little removed from it all, as Yukwon moans ‘come on, I have a _girlfriend_ , Sunhye will kill me’ watches as Minhyuk kicks him until he gets up and reluctantly goes into the closet with him, watches as Jihoon and Taeil run over to the door and flatten themselves against it.

And then he catches Kyung’s eye again and the world falls away and it’s just the two of them, just their eyes, just the way Kyung’s lips twitch, just a miniscule amount, and the weight of the look is so painful Jiho has to look away, back down to his bottle, just to get away from it all.

In fact, he sort of zones out a little, and only comes back to attention when Kyung reaches down and spins the bottle – slowly, pointedly, perhaps? – and can do nothing but stare as the bottle spins and spins and comes to rest directly, firmly, on him.

He _knew_ this was a bad idea.

//

The door closes behind them and for a long, uncomfortable moment Kyung is just staring at him, brows furrowed, and Jiho’s sure he’s mirroring the look, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

And then Kyung flings himself at Jiho, planting his mouth on his, and it’s the catalyst that they both needed, because Jiho’s hands close around Kyung’s waist, and their mouths open and their tongues touch and Jiho shudders because this is _Kyung_ and he smells like home, he smells safe, and how the fuck could Jiho fool himself into believing that the fantasy was good enough when it is nothing compared to the real thing?

He’s hard pretty much instantly, and he feels Kyung’s cock pressing up against his hip, unavoidable and hot, but he can’t process this because Kyung’s hands are grasping his ass now, pulling him closer, and he feels Kyung grind up against his hip just _so_ – hears the older man let out a little gasp – and he’s gone, the last ounce of self-control he had left gone out the window, and he presses up against Kyung, gasping.

“Jiho – I’ve been waiting for this for so fucking long.” Kyung pants, breaking the kiss, and he’s about to go on when Jiho shifts his hips, grinding their cocks together, and the way the older man’s lips part for _him_ is a work of art and Jiho can’t stop staring.

Jiho is nothing if not competitive, so he nips Kyung’s earlobe and murmurs, “I bet I’ve been waiting _longer_ ”, grabs Kyung’s ass and grinds up against him again, enjoying the sensation of Kyung’s hard on against his.

“Fucking – ” Kyung breathes.

“Yes – ” is all Jiho can respond, and he knows that doesn’t make any sense but he’s way past caring, he’s too in love with the way Kyung looks as he comes undone, lips parted and eyes wild, so he grinds up against the older man yet again, watches as Kyung’s eyes roll back in his head.

Jihoon pounds on the door, fist shaking the wood, and they instantly break apart. Jiho is acutely aware of what he’s just done, but he can’t say anything because the door opens and Jihoon is there, staring.

They’re both ragged and panting, and Jiho’s sure his lips are puffy and red, so Jihoon’s mouth falls open in shock. “Oh my _god_. You weren’t faking it. You were really… Oh my god.”

Taeil pokes his head around the door and starts laughing again. “Oh my god, Jiho, we never thought you’d actually _do_ it. Brilliant.”

He doesn’t know what to do, every instinct in his body is telling him to run and not stop until he’s _safe_ and away from all these eyes, staring at him, peeling him apart, and his fingers start to twitch until Kyung grabs his hand, grounding him, pulling him back down.

“Yeah, yeah, hilarious.” Kyung replies, sticking his tongue out at Taeil. “You and Jihoon next, please. If you’re going to make fun of Jiho and I, I’d like to see you two make it out of there unscathed.”

And then he pulls Jiho out of the laundry, past the others and into his bedroom, where he pushes Jiho up against the wall, murmuring something about continuing where they left off.

As Kyung licks his neck delicately, making breathy little noises, he closes his eyes and sends a secret prayer up to whoever’s listening, thanking them for Jihoon and his damn bonding session.

And then he bends his head to Kyung’s, pulling the other man close, losing himself to the feeling of what he’s wanted for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate summaries I hate them so much 
> 
> anyway how long has this prompt been in my inbox? one month? two? three? ha hah h ah aaah h wheezes


End file.
